Discoveries
by Sprinkles1
Summary: What, Storm and Professor had children? Read and find out more. Disclaimer:I don't own X-men
1. Default Chapter

Hey X-men lovers! This is the first story that I have written that isn't a songfic. Anyway, I was watching t.v. one day when I came up with an amazing idea. What if two of the senior X-men were secretly married. (And that's not all.)  
  
%%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%$%$%  
  
Chapter One  
  
The gang walked into the living room. The Professor had told them to come straight home after school because he had something to tell them.  
  
"Do you have any idea what it is, Scott?" Jean had asked him telepathically.  
  
"No," he answered.  
  
"This better be important, I had to cancel a date with Lance," whined Kitty.  
  
They all sat on the couch, waiting for the professor to walk in. All, of them except for Evan. Little did they know that Evan had already knew what the meeting was all about.  
  
"Why do I have to be here?" he muttered. "All of the people that needed to know already knew." ("The People" consisted of Evan, his parents, Ororo, Charles, Logan, Hank, and unknown to Evan, Magneto.) "Besides, it's a little too late to start telling now."  
  
"Was ist los, mein Freund?" asked Kurt as he teleported next to Evan. (AN: That is German for What's up, my friend? Shout out to my German people esp. those that have ever lived in Fulda or Frankfurt, Germany!)  
  
"What have I told you about doing that man, you nearly scared the hell out of me," yelled Evan.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Evan, he didn't mean you any harm so chill. We are all in the same boat as you. None of us know what the professor is about to tell us.  
  
"Whatever. I'm out," he said while walking towards the door. Evan opened the door only to be met by his aunt.  
  
"And where, pray tell, are you going, Evan?" she demanded. 


	2. Revelation

Chapter Two  
  
"Do I really have to stay, Auntie O?"  
  
"Evan, now is not the time. Now sit down and be quiet," she warned.  
  
Evan sat down as Ororo walked in with Charles following behind her.  
  
"I know that you all had previous engagements and am glad that you could make it."  
  
'Like we had a choice,' thought Bobby.  
  
'I don't like where this conversation is going. Last time, we found out that Mystique was actually our principal,' thought Scott.  
  
"Relax, Scott. This isn't bad news, well not necessarily," answered Charles. "As you all know, our secret has been revealed and now the entire world knows that mutants exist. It's no longer safe for you all as well as many others. Thus, we will be having three students joining us either later tonight or tomorrow, because it's no longer safe for them to live where are now."  
  
"Okay, Professor, that's all you had to tell us?" questioned Scott.  
  
"Yeah, for a minute there, you had us scared, Professor," interjected Kitty.  
  
"No, these children are different," Ororo tried to clarify.  
  
"How?" asked Jean.  
  
"Well, these students are not only mutants, but they are my children as well," he answered.  
  
"Professor, you say that about all of us," Kitty cut in.  
  
"You idiot, don't you get what he is trying to tell you all," Evan said through clenched teeth.  
  
"No what?" she asked wearily.  
  
"Kitty," Ororo exhaled. "Charles and I aren't talking metaphorically. These children are products of a marriage between Charles and myself. Meaning that they are our own flesh and blood." 


	3. Breaking News

Hello people, I'm back. For those that have read and reviewed my stories, thank you. I just haven't had time to e-mail anyone.  
  
I would like to send a special shout out to Karen aka "Acey."  
  
Thanks mate. It's nice to know that I have at least one fan and that is one more than what I had before. Therefore I will continue with this fic.  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the original characters from X-men. Chances are if you can remember a character from either the cartoon or comics, I didn't make up. However the kids, news reporters, headmaster, and guards are mine. (Not like anyone would want to take them anyway.)  
  
$%$%%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%$%$%$%$%%$%$%$%%$%$%$%$  
  
Chapter Three  
  
"Breaking News"  
  
"Wait a minute, you mean to tell me that you and the professor were married!" exclaimed Scott.  
  
"Are," corrected Storm. "Freaky," muttered Kitty. "I don't know, it sure does explain a lot," reasoned Bobby.  
  
Everyone in the room turned towards Bobby. "What do you mean it explains a lot?" "Kurt, who met you at the train station?" "The Professor and Storm," answered Kurt.  
  
"When the Professor was missing, who was the first person to look for him? "Storm," they whispered with realization. "Now that you think about it, it does kinda make sense," reasoned Rogue.  
  
"We didn't mean to hide this from you all it's just that we thought it was best that as few people as possible knew about the children,' explained Ororo.  
  
"I'm sorry to interrupt your meeting," Hank Mc Coy entered, "but Professor, Storm, I think you two need to turn on the television.' Scott turned on the t.v.  
  
"Hello, I'm Nancy Stephens and I'm here to bring America some breaking news. I'm reporting live from Bristol England at Brigham Academy. As you all know, Charles Xavier is a famous, mutant advocate, as well as a mutant himself. What many of you probably don't know is that he married one of former students, Dr. Ororo Munroe, who is known worldwide for her contributions in both meteorology and botany twenty years ago. Now for the news, America! The marriage resulted in three children, all who happen to attend the school behind me," the reporter pointed out as the camera zoomed in through the gates.  
  
"Excuse me, but we have to ask you to vacate the premises immediately," warned a guard as him and another moved the reporter from the school gates.  
  
"The world wants to know, how long have you been keeping this secret?" Nancy asked while shoving the microphone into another man's face.  
  
"I feel that that is none of your concern," William Cogsworth, the headmaster answered coldly. " Mr. Xavier and his wife chosen to keep the identities of their children a secret for very good reasons. One being to protect them from people such as yourself, who are willing to jeopardize these kids' lives just to advance your career." With that said, the headmaster turned around and returned to the school.  
  
Nancy now stood at the end of the driveway in front of the camera. "An insider gave us the scoop. Their ages range from 16 to 19.  
  
"Suddenly, overhead, an enormous storm began to form in the background and the wind began to pick up drastically.  
  
"That's odd," replied Nancy. "Their academic records have been recently modified, indicating that the children will be returning to the States very soon."  
  
The reporter picked up her folder after the wind blew it out of her hand.  
  
"Hey,Bob, look at this! I've just found something that has three of their names and wait a minute, I even have pictures. Oh, this is rich. What's up with their hair? Well, as I was saying, their names are as follows."  
  
Just then, a lightning bolt struck the ground in front of Nancy, causing her to drop the papers, which were carried of by the wind.  
  
"Get them dammit! Oh well, I remember the names." Without warning, her head snapped back and she was left in a trance for a few minutes. Nancy shook it off and continued, "What was I saying?" she asked the cameraman.  
  
"That's strange," said Scott.  
  
The rain picked up suddenly and the camera went out. Meanwhile, the local reporter came on. "It seems as if we have lost our connection. Well, you have it hear first, Bayville. It appears that Xavier has heirs to continue the Xavier dynasty. We will be back at 6:30 for a special forum in which we shall take you calls and discuss this breaking news. I am Chip Wilson and thank you."  
  
Scott turned of the television.  
  
Ororo talks telepathically to Charles. Oh my God, Charles! What are we going to do? I'm afraid I don't know. We have to contact William and do some damage control.   
  
Contact the kids and find out how much longer they have on their flight. I knew we should have gone to get them ourselves. Or at least have Logan fly them here in one of the jets.   
  
Don't worry, Ro they will be fine. Charly is probably giving the boys hell right as we speak.   
  
"Wait a minute, Auntie O, did you cause that storm just now?" asked Evan.  
  
"No," she answered.  
  
"Well if you didn't, then who did?" asked Jean.  
  
Xavier, Storm and Evan looked at each other, smirked and said all at once, "Charly."  
  
"Why am I not surprised," muttered Charles. "Who wiped out the reporter's memory?" asked Jean  
  
"Knowing our kids." Charles muttered.  
  
"What he meant to say is that the children are a unique set of mutants and are often developing new powers," Ororo explained.  
  
"Meaning?" asked Scott.  
  
"Meaning that they are what you could call megamutants. Because of Charles and my DNA, they have inherited our powers as well as developed some of their own."  
  
"Freak," said Kitty.  
  
"Not really, because of that, we decided that we would not raise them as X- men, but allow them live a normal life and let them decide whether or not they wanted to become X-men."  
  
"But didn't they ever have problems with their powers?" asked Robert.  
  
"Naturally. Whenever they had a problem, they would go my friend, Moira, who just happens to have a school for mutants on Muir Island."  
  
"They get to go to Scotland when they have problems, yet we have to go to the lab when we do. That is so unfair!" whined Kitty.  
  
"Their powers are greater than yours and as a result, can cause great damage if not used wisely."  
  
"Oh,' she whimpered.  
  
"I think we will have to leave this discussion for a later time, X-men. Right now, Storm and I have some matters to attend to." With that, the couple left the room.  
  
"I can't help but feel sorry for them," said Jean.  
  
"Don't feel sorry for them, feel sorry for the reporter. When my cousins get done with her." Evan chuckled. "She'll think twice before stepping in front of another camera."  
  
The rest of the even went by drearily. Storm and Xavier had spent the entire evening with William, altering every file that had shown any existence of the children attending Brigham.  
  
"I'm so sorry Charles, I never would have thought that something this would happen. You know that I would never endanger those kids. I love them as if they were my own, including Charly."  
  
"We knew that it would be a matter of time anyway," Xavier answered. "Thank you for everything and we'll let you know when the kids arrive."  
  
Meanwhile, the X-men were watching television in the rec room.  
  
"Terry from Brooklyn, you're on the air," announced Chip, the reporter.  
  
"Yes, I want to say that you guys should be ashamed of yourselves for endangering those children like that. As a father, I understand and respect Xavier's decision in sending his children overseas. Both Xavier and his wife did what any parent would have done, they did what they thought was best for their children. These children haven't done anything to you or me. They are a continent away, why should you care? How would you feel if someone filmed in front of your children's school and divulged personal information about them. You guys disgust me!"  
  
"Right on!" cheered Rogue.  
  
"Someone needs to say it," muttered Bobby.  
  
"Okay, Cathy from Bayville." "Yes, I want to respond to Terry's comment. I'm a mother and I want to know whether or not my children are around mutants."  
  
"Thank you," chirped Chip.  
  
"Bitch," muttered Jean. The room stared at her in shock.  
  
"What?" she defended. "As if you all weren't thinking the same thing."  
  
"Well, she's got us there," reasoned Kurt.  
  
Reagan, from Bayville," you're on the air.  
  
"I want to say that that was a very ignorant thing for Cathy to say. Yes, they are mutants, but they are children first. As a parent, I realize how hard it is for teenagers in these times. It must be twice as hard to be a mutant teenager."  
  
"I like her," chimed Kitty.  
  
John from Washington, D.C."  
  
"Yes, I want to say that mutants are the root of evil and will lead to our downfall."  
  
"Okay, enough of this," Logan interrupted as he grabbed the remote and turned the television off.  
  
"Too much of that will rot your brain. Besides, dinner is ready."  
  
Dinner was silent for the most part. Storm and Charles were too busy worrying about their children to eat or start a conversation. The kids didn't know what to say.  
  
Just then motors were heard in the driveway.  
  
"They're here,' Charles said, breaking the silence.  
  
"Everyone ran to the front door, just a s a black 2003 Hummer pulled in the driveway, followed a crimson 2003 Porsche convertible.  
  
Two boys got out of the Hummer. The driver looked to be 6'7 and the passenger 6'5. Both had blue eyes and platinum hair from their mother. The older man was wearing a cream sweater,( you know, the one that does a man with muscles justice!), baggy jeans and Timberlands. He rubbed his fingers through his platinum cornrows and said the other man, "It looks like we have a fanclub."  
  
"Not another one," muttered the younger one with his chocolate Sean John sweater, baggy black jeans and Timberlands.  
  
The two picked up their bags and made their way to the entrance.  
  
"Man, it's great to be back here. Hey, Dad, you have anything to eat?" asked the older one. "Charly finished off the cookies Mom had sent us."  
  
"I'll see what I can do," smirked Charles as they walked through the door.  
  
"Hey, Uncle Logan," greeted the younger man.  
  
"Hey, yourself squirt," Logan answered while ruffling his hair. "Then again, it looks like I can no longer call you that."  
  
Everyone walked into the house except for Scott and Evan.  
  
Just then, the door to the Porsche opened and out came a long, curvaceous leg. The woman stood up and looked around, taking the shades off her face and putting them on top of her head. The woman was the very embodiment of Storm. She was wearing a brown peasant top that blended with her caramel skin and a matching skirt that was accentuated with a beaded shawl around her waist. The boys also noticed that she wore shells around her neck, wrists and left ankle.  
  
"Hey, baby cousin," she said made her way towards Evan and hugging him.  
  
"Alright, now the fun can start,' Evan cheered while grabbing her bags and heading inside.  
  
She turned back towards Scott.  
  
"Oh silly me! I almost forgot," the woman said while handing her keys to Scott.  
  
"Valet, can you be a dear and park my car in the garage, thanks." "Excuse me?" Scott asked in disbelief.  
  
"Girl, you know Uncle X doesn't have any servants here," Evan said, while fighting back the chuckles.  
  
"How foolish of me! Judging from how you look like a GAP model reject and wearing glasses from three seasons ago, you must be Scott, right?" Evan's cousin responded.  
  
"Yes," Scott spat out. "And you are?"  
  
"Everyone calls me "Charly,"" but you can call me "Ms. Xavier."  
  
Scott sighed and made his way back to the mansion. Sure is full of herself, isn't she, he thought.  
  
Charly stared Scott in the eyes, while thunder could be heard in the background.  
  
Very, and don't you ever forget it she warned him telepathically.  
  
With that, Charly turned around to hug her mother and join the others already in the house.  
  
  
  
^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%%%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%  
  
Sorry it took so long to review, but this week was Final Exams Week, but since I'm done, I promise that you will all hear more from me in the near future. 


End file.
